The present invention relates generally to cake decorating systems and methods. More specifically, the present invention includes an adjustable stand and a laser for generating temporary lines and shapes on a cake as a guide for the cake decorator to follow.
One problem associated with cake decorating is the difficulty of writing a message on the cake using edible frosting, such as “Happy Birthday” or the like, in a straight line. Without the use of a guideline, similar to the lines routinely printed on notebook paper, it is difficult to write a cake message that appears to be straight. Further, many cakes are decorated with a repeating pattern using edible frosting or the like, and it is problematic for the cake decorator to create such a repeating pattern using a freehand technique.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an adjustable stand and a laser that generates a laser line that may be illuminated onto the surface of the cake as a guideline for the cake decorator to follow, either for writing messages or for providing other shapes or patterns. The benefit of such an apparatus and technique is that the laser line does not affect the cake itself, and provides a guideline for applying edible cake decorations, thus resulting in a more aesthetically pleasing cake.